The dare
by Samthebear
Summary: It was an outrageous dare. It was a stupid dare. It was almost infantile and yet I am doing this. OC character. slight hints of KyoyaxOC and TamakixOC depending on how you want to read it. Lime in chapter 2 hence why i have to push it to M.
1. Dance Dance

A/N: eah this is a one-shot. it might be a two shot or chapter fic if i can actually be bothered to make more stuff up for it... neways! enjoy!

* * *

It was an outrageous dare. It was a stupid dare. It was almost infantile and yet I am doing this. It all started with a short remark as we passed those impressive gates that held all the richest, wealthiest and prestigious children. 

---

"Hey, hey! Isane! Did you hear?" Karin rushed next to me as she continued in a hushed but excited voice. "Ouran is having a festival soon! A masquerade ball!" She sighs dramatically, holding her hands close to her chest feigning a fainting spell. "Oh the grandeur! The romance! To be swept off your feet by a handsome stranger!" I shake my head almost patronizingly, that girl has her head too high up in the clouds for her own good.

"Yeah sure. Did you get an invite?" I ask sarcastically, hitching my bag higher onto my shoulder. She pulls me to a stop by my arm and turns me around to face her.

"That's beside the point Isane!" She pouts, I snort at her reaction and continued walking home. I've got work to do.

"Come on Karin, I've got to go home to do my homework and you've got to get to work in an hour." She stomps her foot in an indignant rage.

"Don't you want to know what it's like?" She asks me slyly, slipping her arm into mine.

"That's beside the point Karin." I answer evenly, "The fact is that no one outside the college is permitted entry and if you're from outside the college you've got to have an invite." By this point in time we've turned a corner and just like everyday, we pass the grand gates to Ouran High School. At this time of the day, there were black limos everywhere picking up their expensive charges from school.

Gaggles of giggling girls dressed in the mandatory canary yellow dress that identified them as part of Ouran pass us as they glide into the opened car doors of their family limos or whatnots.

"How about a dare Isane?" Karin asks me devilishly, pulling me closer to her as she whispered her dare into my ear. As we pass the gates of Ouran the girls part, moving away from us. But the rudeness of their actions doesn't bother me today. My eyes are wide with shock and dare I say it? Excitement. It was Karin's dare.

_Dress up and pretend to be a student in Ouran. It's a masquerade so no one will ever see your face! It's the perfect crime!_

Dare I take it? It has always been like this since we were young, Karin would dare me to do something and I'd do it. Or I'd dare Karin and she'd do it. There's not a whole heap you can do when you don't have much to spend. She's dared me to steal stuff – just small stuff and I've done it; no big deal. And so has she, but pretend to be someone else? Pretend to be a nonexistent student? They'll know for sure! Not just ten or twenty minutes but a _whole_ evening! I can't pull that off!

I tell that to Karin straight off the bat.

"But it'll be fine! There's a million students in Ouran, no one will notice one person!" I give her an incredulous look and she amends her statement. "Ok, not a million but more than enough for you to slip in and pretend you're one of the crowd!"

"How do I get past security then?" I hiss at her, though this plan was a very bad one I could feel the old excitement build. It's been awhile since our last dare and this one went off the charts in terms of ridiculousness and danger.

"I'll distract them! You just make up some believable story about not having your ID and say you're in class 5D. Once you finish with that I'll do something and distract them while you smile politely and walk calmly in. Easy as pie!" She declares triumphantly.

"What if you get caught?" I ask.

"I won't. That's the beauty of it." She says winking at me.

"What if _I_ get caught?" I ask her, emphasising the fact that I'm not that good a liar as she is.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure you aren't. Leave it to me Isane, all you have to do is pass yourself as one of them for a night and it'll be a dare done." I stop and turn to her, my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do I get out of this seriously flawed dare?"

"I'll do your homework for a week! No, a month!"

"Just homework? How can I be sure you're going to do it well?" Which is true, I usually do my homework better.

"Ok! Forget the homework idea! How about I get my mum to make you the dress for the ball and everything – for free, and I make you lunch for a month!"

"You really want me to do this don't you?" I ask her seriously

"Yes…" She answers, a slight blush creeping across her face.

"Why? Why don't you do it?" I ask almost whining.

"Because they won't believe me if I say I'm a student!" She insists, while pulling me along.

"Why not?" I question her.

"Just because Ok!" She lashes out angrily. I know why and I won't bring it up.

"Will it make you happy if I do this?" I ask, taking in a deep breath.

"Most probably." She answers trying to suppress a grin. She knows I'm going to agree when I haven't even said anything yet. I let out an internal sigh of defeat.

"Fine…" And with that one word, I've just altered the course of my life.

---

I'm standing in Karin's room at the present moment, dressed in the dress her mother had designed and sewed up for me in the span of three weeks. Her mother is phenomenal. That is all I can say.

"It looks _gorgeous_ on you Isane!" Karin gushes with stars in her eyes. She might have been over reacting but it did look nice. It has a stiff bodice covered with a black gauzy material and a pre-made blood rose sewed onto the top right side of the bodice. The dress puffs gently out thanks to the yards and yards of tulle that has been sewn into the under layer of the dress. The top layer of the dress is of the same black gauzy material as on the bodice and it was cut so that it gradually got lower and lower until it touched the ground and made a trail behind me. Extra material had been sewn on to the back of the dress so that it looked like more material was trailing behind me. A thick band of black satin ribbon had been sewn on to the waistline of the dress, tied as a generous bow and stitched on as decoration.

"Look at you! The Belle of the ball." Karin's mother gushes in pride at her work.

"Thank you Mrs. Kano, for making such a beautiful dress." I thank her bashfully. Karin pushes me down onto her dressing table chair and instructs me not to move as she worked on the make up.

"What's the use?" I had complained earlier, "I'll be wearing a mask anyway!"

"Think of it as extra disguise." Karin advised me.

Once the last touches to my eye lids with the dark shimmering shadow was complete, Karin moved on to my lips, painting it a peach pink. She had already made my skin look paler than usual with the foundation and with the dark eye shadow and light peach pink lips it was a startling look. I couldn't even say I really recognised myself. She was right after all. It is another layer of disguise.

"I'm done." She says almost reverently, she hands me the mask that covered the top of my face but not my lips. I carefully slipped the mask on, pulling the elastic behind my hair, which had been carefully pinned to the side with small bobby pins decorated with a small smattering of black flowers.

The dark shimmering eye shadow is visible from the eyeholes that had been shaped to accentuate a feminie almost feline look. With the mask in place I couldn't even recognise myself.

"_Show time._" Karin whispers into my ear. I nod mutely, rise from my seat and followed her out. She hands me a black purse, explaining its purpose.

"That's your escape route. Mobile phone and taxi fare. Remember, if you use either you've lost the dare."

"Ok, ok." We know the rules.

"If you can get in by yourself I won't do anything but you know the signal." I nod in affirmation and let her lead me out the front door.

"Girls!" Karin's mother comes rushing to us, "You forgot the wrap!"

"Thanks for remembering mum!" Karin thanks her mother gratefully before pulling the silky thin wrap around my shoulders. She takes a step back and Karin's mother reaches forward to give me a hug.

"Tonight, from now on, you aren't Isane Tanake who lives on the other side of the city the daughter of a local blacksmith and nurse. Tonight you are Isane Tanake daughter to a chairman in a major mining company and daughter to the heiress of a health conglomerate." I nod my head giving Karin's mother a tight hug.

Karin accompanies me as far as the gates, which were incidentally left wide open. But no one was on the front drive. Am I late? I hope I am. Karin hugs me quickly before pushing me past the gates.

You are Isane Tanake daughter to a chairman in a major mining company and daughter to the heiress of a health conglomerate. So act like her.

As I approach the main building I can see two large security details, blocking the main and only as far as I'm concerned entry into the building. _Why didn't we look for other ways in?_

Once the security men were alerted of my presence they moved in closer and took a step out to me.

"Can we help you Miss?" One burly guy asks. I slip into my persona and begin my performance.

"Oh yes, I'm to attend the masquerade ball." I say with authority. _You are Isane Tanake daughter to a chairman in a major mining company and daughter to the heiress of a health conglomerate._

"Can we see some ID?" The other security guy asks. I feign looking through my purse and frowned at appropriate times muttering about 'where did I leave that card…' after awhile I stopped and turned to the guards looking dismayed.

"I'm afraid I've left it at home… I was in a terrible rush as mother was out shopping with our only chuffer. She forgot the time and got home late by then I was running so late I just picked up my purse and left without checking." I opened my eyes wide and pleaded with him through my eyes.

"I am from class 5D and I was invited. I just left my ID at home…" I murmured as much like a lady in distress as possible.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we can't let anyone in without an ID." One of the security men said firmly.

"Oh, but it's not possible for me to return home right now Sir!" I fret like a sickeningly sweet lady in distress. My performance was enough to make me hurl but like all good actresses I keep in character.

"Why not Miss?"

"The chuffer left saying that he will come back once the ball is over! And I have no phone to contact him on. Oh won't you let me in?" I make my eyes tear up but not enough to make them fall. Tears and eye make up is a no-no. In the dim lighting, I know my eyes are shining like bright orbs of water on a moon lit night.

"Sorry Miss…" One of them says regretfully.

"But we can't let you in." the other says gruffly. Now I turn on the princess tantrum. God – I should be an actress…

"You are going to let me stay out here until the end of the ball?! In this cold?" I raise my voice several pitches to show my growing irritation with what my character will consider low trash. But I know they're only doing their jobs…

Isane Tanake who lives on the other side of the city the daughter of a local blacksmith and nurse. Is feeling mighty guilty, but the Isane Tanake daughter to a chairman in a major mining company and daughter to the heiress of a health conglomerate is feeling irritated.

"Is anything the matter?" A bright cheerful voice asks from behind. The two security men stand straighter up in attention and greet the new comer.

"Master Suou." _Master?_ I slowly turn around to see a cheerful blonde with blue eyes. _This would be a good opportunity to gain entry into the ball._ A small part of my brain nudged. I feign a faint spell much like how Karin would do and latch onto the new comer's arm. Who ever he was, he had power over these goons.

"Oh! Master Suou! These brutes won't let me into the ball!" I did my tearing up trick and it got him tearing up too. This guy is easy!

"What's the matter? Can't you see she is here for the ball?" he berates the security men before turning to me, "You look beautiful Miss!" I blush involuntarily, that must have made me look more the damsel in distress as he turns to the security men.

"Let her in!"

"But she has no ID Master Suou!" One of them argues.

"Which class are you in Miss?" I give him my wide baby eyes and answer,

"5D."

"There you go, she's a student of this school – what's the big problem?" By now I had detached myself from his arm and hiding behind him as if I needed any of his protection. He offers me the crook of his elbow and I take it with a slight surprise that the mask hid well.

"In any case, Miss…" he trails off once he realised he has no idea who I am.

"Isane." I supply him

"Miss Isane will be coming in with me." The security men had no choice but to let me in. I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at them but instead walk with small lady like steps in to the main building with someone apparently called 'Master Suou'.

The interior literally rendered me speechless. Sparkling crystal chandeliers hung down from the high ceilings, beautiful and no doubt rich people were dancing to the waltz the quartet were playing. The stairs down to the dance floor was carpeted with thick red carpet and the staircases leading down were made of solid oak wood.

The blonde named Master Suou took a slight bow to me just as the quartet was starting on a new piece.

"Would Miss Isane like to dance?" He asks graciously. _Oh god! What do I do?! I've never danced before!!!_

I hide my fear and translate that into bashfulness, casting my eyes down and answering demurely.

"If Master Suou wishes. But I must warn you I am not good at dancing at all!"

"Don't worry about that! You'll be perfectly fine." He reassures me with a smile and leads me down with his hand on the small of my back. Half way down the steps large numbers of people were turning to stare at us. My back was prickling with fear. _They know I don't belong!_ But I quell that thought with my character.

Once on the dance floor he took my hand confidently and started to lead the waltz. Dancing never felt so… effortless…

"And you were saying you were a bad dancer? I beg to differ. You glide so effortlessly. And you look stunning." Another blush more furious than the one before ran across my face. He notices the redness on my face and smiles even more.

"Oh! You look so cute with that blush!" with that I turned even redder.

"Oh… no, please you're making me feel embarrassed." But deep down my heart was fluttering like a frantic bird caught in a cage desperate to leave.

"What is your name if I may be so bold as to ask?" He inquires politely. _I can't lie! Nor can I tell him the truth!_

"Isane is good enough for tonight is it not? It is a masquerade ball after all."

"I suppose you are right." He admits grudgingly, but cheering up almost immediately. What a strange person…

"Your dress is beautiful, where did you get it?" He asks admiringly. Oh what I would give for this to be my real life.

"It's a secret." I say secretively, giving him and "I-know-something-you-don't-know' smile. Which I actually do.

"Come on, tell me!" He insists good-naturedly.

"No, I'm sorry but tonight is a night of secrets remember?" I tease him, my humour coming out on it's own.

"Tamaki Senpai?" Some one taps on my partner's shoulder stopping our dance. "We have the host meeting now… if you'll come soon?" To my regret he lets me go and bows an apology.

"I am so sorry but I have to leave. Please, enjoy yourself." I smile and shake my head.

"No, I should say thank you. Thank you for giving me so much of your time. And I will enjoy my time here." I give him a slight bow and turn away, making my way through dancing partners. I find some doors leading out onto a balcony and the chill air makes goose bumps rise along my arms. I stand there for a while letting the cold air wake me up.

What am I doing? Pretending is so much easier than I thought it would be. If I'm not careful I might say something that will get me found out. Staying out here as long as possible would be a good idea. And so I stood out there for a while, not caring if I caught a cold or not. At least I was away from direct contact with other people minimising the risk of me being found out.

"Miss Isane?" A different voice inquires from behind. Such a vast difference between the sweet voice of the blond haired angel and this new one. I turn around, the tulle making light ruffling sounds as they brush against the balcony banister.

"Yes?" I ask the dark shadow at the door way, though I cannot see his face for I am sure this voice belonged to a he could not see me nor I see him, I felt as though all my layers of disguise had been pulled off and all my secrets were there for the world to see. I do not like how this feels.

"I am certain I have not meet you, what does your parents do?" My parents? Don't you ask about the person to find out about the individual?

"Is my parents occupation of such interest to you?" I ask coldly, taking a step toward the now decidedly menacing dark silhouette to prove to him I was not afraid of him. Even though shivers of fear were running up and down my spine. _Stop it! He can sense fear! You are Isane Tanake daughter to a chairman in a major mining company and daughter to the heiress of a health conglomerate. Not that he has to know. This is a masquerade ball for God's sake!_

I set my lips stiff and confronted the very person who could find me out.

"When finding out about a person is it not natural to ask about them first and foremost before of their parents?" He seems to be taken aback. Oh no. Did I say something wrong? Something a rich person wouldn't say?

"It is natural to want to know the roots of a person before knowing the person."

"Do defective roots mean a defective plant?" I ask curtly.

"Yes." The curt tone bounces back to me. I go for a different tack.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Isane. And you might be?" I ignore everything he has said and pretend nothing had happened. I'm starting a clean slate.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Pleased to meet you. I am Isane. And you might be?" I repeat myself with patience whilst still holding out my hand. The new comer takes my hand with suspicion before replying,

"Pleased to meet you Miss Isane. I am Kyoya Ootori." He dips his head down and brushes his lips against my hand in greeting. I retract my hand gently, the slight contact sending warning signals through my body. _This man is dangerous._

Ootori… why have I heard that name before… then it hits me. The Ootori Conglomerate! It owns the hospital my mother works at! Oh dear God. Things cannot get any worse.

"Who are you Miss Isane?" He asks me outright. I keep my fear from showing.

"It does not matter who I am but who I am _now._ It is a masquerade ball and everyone can be anyone else they wish to be." I answer calmly.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that concerns you. After all – don't we have secrets we rather no one else knew?" I look him briefly in his dark onyx eyes before pushing past him into the brightly lit ballroom. I'm shaken to the core but I don't look it. In fact I look as unruffled as any highflying socialite should be. _I really should look into a career as an actress…_

I seem to attract vast amounts of attention the moment I step back into the ballroom. People turned and whispered to each other while looking at me, some even so rude as to point.

Without looking where I was going two people looking exactly the same suddenly appeared before me.

"Would Miss Isane," Asks one, taking my hand

"Like to dance?" Finished the other taking my other hand, leading me onto the dance floor without even my say so. The first one picked up my hand and placed it on his shoulder before taking my other hand in his, and wrapping his free arm around my waist pulling me right into a dance.

"Who are you?" I ask more than slightly dazed now.

"Hikaru," The first one says and swaps me with who seems to be his twin,

"And Kaoru Hitachiin. Pleased to meet you."

"We want to know," I'm swapped again.

"Who you are." Asks the other twin

"Wah?" I'm so dazed I can't even stay in character for more than five seconds at a time.

"We want to know who you are." They say in perfect union, each one holding one of my hands pushing right up near me. I have to lean back to keep any sense of space.

"I am Isane as you know."

"Do you," asks one twin – I don't even know who is who now.

"Not have a last name?" Finishes the other. I answer back in amusement, they want to play I'll play.

"No I don't actually. You're free to give me one." I offer generously. They give each other looks I do not like the look of. They look even more sinister than Karin ever had been. That thought sends shivers down my spine.

The over bearing twins are suddenly pulled away and my blond angel comes to my rescue.

"I am so sorry about the twins." He blusters in an apology. I fight to keep my laughter in before assuring him I can manage fine on my own.

The night passes without another unpleasant event and I am so involved in the evening I did not realise how fast midnight had come. The glamour, beauty, the lights and the atmosphere it was everything and more that I'd ever imagine of – not that I'd ever tell Karin that. Until the bells ring.

"I'm so sorry. I have to leave now. My mother will be expecting me. You have given me a wonderful evening I will never forget." I smile and bow slightly to the person I now know as Tamaki Suou. _I just hope you will forget me._

"But the best has just started…" he trails off in hopes that I will stay.

"I'm so sorry. Good night Master Suou." I bow again and turn around leaving in a hurry. The dare is done. I gather up the excessive material of my dress and rush up the stairs hoping I wont trip. It seems God had heard my pleas for I did not tip on the way up the steps but once I pushed the door open and out I run into the one person I hoped not to see in this same evening again.

Kyoya Ootori.

"In a rush?" He asks me with an obvious hint of a threat there.

"As a matter of fact yes. I'm in a great hurry. Nice to meet you." I try to push past him again like the last time but he holds me back.

"I have to go." I say pained.

"Tell me who you are." He demands darkly.

"I am Isane! There is nothing more to know!" I push his arm away but at the same time the elastic of my mask gets caught on his costume and snaps off. Instantly I turn my head away. Oh no!! While my head is turned away I push his arm off but he catches me with his other.

"No! Let go of me!" My voice becoming higher as panic starts to take over. I'm going to be found out! And I've just finished the dare! My eyes open and his face is there. I'm done for.

"Who are you?" He breathes out. Looks of total disbelieve flooding his face – almost as if he couldn't believe he did not recognise me. The make up! Thank god! I love Karin! You've saved my hide!

"I told you! I am Isane and there is nothing more to know!" the grip he had on me slackens and I take that opportunity to push him away, running all the way out turning right at the gates as instructed by Karin. As promised she was there.

"What – " She begins but I don't answer her. I just get into the car and say,

"Just drive Karin!" bewildered by my behaviour she just does as I tell her. It was not until we were a few blocks away that I started to calm down.

"I was found out as I was leaving Karin. That's why I took so long. I ran all the way here from the entrance. I still won. It was after midnight." I close my eyes and leant back into the seat calming my breaths.

I won. But at what price? There is no price Isane! You are who you are now. You are Isane Tanake who lives on the other side of the city the daughter of a local blacksmith and nurse. You will never see those people ever again. It's a dream you will wake up from in the morning and everything will be as it is.

---

As I open my eyes the sunlight from my window sends stabs of pain into my eyes and into my brain forcing me to close my eyes and roll away from the window.

"Get up Isane! You'll be late to school if you don't hurry!" I ignore my mum's nagging and roll onto my stomach, rubbing my face into my pillow.

The wonders of yesterday evening come flooding back to me with such clarity I could remember every single detail of what people were wearing, what they were saying and even up to what they were eating. And just like a flip book my mind stumbles upon the unpleasant memory of being found out. I groan into my pillow and pull myself out of bed.

Time to stop dreaming. I think as I pull my covers off the bed and remade them. Time to get back to reality.

* * *

A/N: reviews are always nice :D 


	2. Untouched

A/N: **Warning**! **LIME**! Under-aged reading is a no-no! This is the second bit that a few people were asking for… um enjoy I suppose?

* * *

It's frustrating, I don't know and I can't find anyone that related to that girl named 'Isane' if that was even her real name. For all my resources and contacts I can find no girl by that name – or anyone who even remotely _resembled_ her. I know I'm venting my frustration on the others but I can't do anything else.

"Umm… Kyoya Sempai?" Haruhi's soft almost timid voice prods me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answer with a slight edge to my question. Not even that could deter her.

"Is anything the matter? Everyone is cowering in fear, I think it might have some det-" I cut her off – I know very well what was happening to the profits for today. I'm going to have to pull myself together.

"I know." I reply sharply. A few guests shoot worried glances at me and I give them a perfect example of a host's smile, setting their hearts and mind at ease. Not to mention their fat allowance set by 'daddy' in our profit margins.

"I'll be leaving early today." I notify the other host members earning me gob smacked expressions from all except Haruhi.

"Is it such a strange thing that I am going off early?" I ask annoyed – since my presence is making our profits drop it would be better if I were to leave.

"Yes." The twins chorus together.

"I do not wish for our profits to drop any further by me being here. If there is anything urgent you can always call me." I snap my black folder shut before striding out of the third music room, calling Tachibana to bring round the car.

"I'm leaving early, bring round the car." With a swift snap the phone cuts off as I walk briskly to the front drive.

"_I am Isane! There is nothing more to know!"_ Her words echo loudly in my mind on the way home. She looked so stressed and frazzled but even so I can still see her face perfectly in my mind. She was so beautiful. There wasn't any other way to describe it. Not that anyone will ever know, there are many things they don't know. But then again they know enough.

In the car I do another search on her; even when I know it would be pointless. The searches come up again and I scan through all of them once again hoping to find something, anything that I might have missed. When I close my eyes and open them again I see my answer staring back at me. So glaringly obvious I could have kicked myself for missing it before.

_Tanake Misaki – daughter: Tanake Isane._

The cursor blinks on and off next to her name. It's a long shot but I have a feeling it's her. I quickly bookmark the find. I have to find out everything I can about her mother and where her mother is working for us. With a decisive motion, I shut the laptop monitor down and issue a different order to Tachibana.

"Tachibana, go to the hospital." His eyes meet mine and he just nods in response. I'll try the hospital first – we employ more people in the hospital than all the other businesses we have a foothold in added together. If her mother were in our database, she'd have to be an employee.

At the hospital several senior members bow as I made my way to the staff room to find the records I need. A nurse in a rush bumps into me on the way, she quickly bows in a hurried apology and runs off, but not before I had a good look at her nametag. _Tanake Misaki._

Found you. I bow slightly to the back of her running figure, pushing my glasses back up as I continue to the staff room to request her employment files. The office staff complied with much haste and produced a folder full of her files – all photocopied, as the hardcopies cannot leave the hospital. Giving my thanks I assured them a good word would go to my father. And they lapped it all up. _Idiots._

I smirk and made my way back to the car with Tachibana in tow.

Leafing through the papers in the car I find passport sized photos of Misaki, her husband and Isane.

Direct relatives: Husband – Tanake Satoshi

_Daughter – Tanake Isane_

Could things be any easier?

"Master Kyoya, you have a function tonight with a few of you father associates. Do you require anything for that event?" Ah yes, the annual gala held for the associates of the hospital and hospital staff to thank them.

"I'll need a new tie Tachibana. Just stop off at the nearest department store – we have no time to go all the way to Ginza. Ordering will take too long."

"Yes." He bows his head slightly to acknowledge my request.

.--.

"Earth to Isane! Helloooo!! Anyone home?" Karin waves her hands in front of my face as I slowly emerge from a daze.

"Huh? Oh right yeah." I blink a few times and shake my head clear. "What were you talking about?" I ask again, taking another sip from my drink that I'd bought earlier. Karin sighs dramatically to Aya,

"See, she's so caught up in her dream that she was totally oblivious to the fact that we were just talking about her."

"Talking about me? What of? Huh?" I ask puzzled but yet still slightly worried.

"About the masquerade ball my _dear_." At the mention of the ball my eyes dart around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Shhh! Don't say that so loud!" I hiss at her flapping my arms about. "What if someone hears? I'm not about to go to jail for fraud." I huff, sucking in another mouthful of my drink. Aya just laugh silent laughs, her petite frame shaking with laughter.

As we walk down main street, the noise of the traffic got loud enough that they had to raise their voices to talk. In my frustration I just pull them off the main street into a side-shopping arcade where it wasn't as noisy.

"Don't talk so loud! Sheesh! And about _that_ too!"

"Ohhh apparently the ball is taboo around Isane." Karin mocks me.

"You were the one who begged me to do it." I grumble, giving her death stares. "Just FYI Aya, it's all her fault." I say pointing to Karin. This time Karin laughs at me. Today just isn't my day is it? I heave a deep sigh and let them carry on, there is no way to get them to shut up once they start.

"Come on! Lets go up to the department store upstairs!" Aya enthuses as she points to the towering building up ahead to our right. I groan, I have to get home early today; mum's having a half-day. Just before I could voice a protest my phone vibrates in my pocket, notifying me of a text message.

_From: Mum_

_Sorry honey, I know I told you I'll be having a half day today but I've had to stay on, one of the nurses is away on sick leave. Take care of dinner for your dad and yourself!_

_Love mum._

Again? I wonder. Flipping my phone shut I follow my friends reluctantly into the department store. Its not as if we'd be able to buy anything there… And I need to go buy groceries for dinner. Ah well… I'll just take a walk around with them before I go. As Aya and Karin continue to chatter on in front of me I take a look around the store as we walked around. Passing the men's section my eyes scanned the area, never resting on any one thing. Until I see someone with black hair… and oval spectacles. I let my eyes rest on that person for a second and without looking any further I know who it is. I search frantically around for a hiding place. Just before I see his head look up in my direction from the corner of my eye I duck behind my friends, turning my face away from his direction almost pushing my friends to the next escalator up to the women's section.

"Isan – " I shush Karin up until we were on the next level.

"He was there!" I hiss.

"Who?" Aya and Karin ask in an annoyed union.

"That guy who found me out at the end of the night!" They give me dumbstruck expressions.

"How do you even know it's him?" Karin asks me dubiously

"I just know OK! Just urgh I needa go, I have to buy groceries for tonight's dinner anyway. Just yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." I give them each a quick hug before finding a different way out. I have to get out…

.--.

The sensation of being watched makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end in the corner of my eye I can see a girl in a school uniform look at me but before I could get a good look at her she ducked behind her friends almost seemingly hustling them up the escalator.

"Ohtori san?" The sale's assistant prompts me back to the ties she brought out on my request.

"Yes?" I answer a little distracted.

"The ties…?" She holds up a few ties for my inspection. Turning my attention back I choose a tie.

"This will do, thank you." I could swear that I knew that girl. Just before she hid herself I saw half her face and it struck such a familiar chord in my mind.

Just as I leave, her uncovered face flashes into my mind… as she turned away from me… I suddenly jolt to a stop. It was her. I could have matched her profile perfectly. Without much thought I turn around only to be interrupted by Tachibana.

"Master Kyoya? Is anything the matter? Did you need to buy something else?" I shake my head and head back out.

"No, nothing Tachibana." He bows slightly to me before opening the passenger seat door for me.

.--.

Pushing a shopping trolley through the supermarket aisle I pick up a few items for tonight's dinner when my phone vibrates again. Pushing the trolley to the side so it wouldn't get into other people's way I pull out my phone. It was another message from mum.

_From: Mum _

_Hey honey! I forgot about the gala tonight, you and your dad will have to go for me, sorry!_

_Love mum._

I sigh. This is the umpteenth time she's over looked an important event in favour of work. I rub my face in annoyance as a familiar anger and resignation bubbles up in me. It's always like that – I have no memory of a time when my mum ever put her personal life before her working life. Dad's such a trooper; he takes all this all the time even before I was born without complaint and always with understanding. Aurgh! I bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from crying out loud in frustration. I pick up my phone again to give my dad a call. He should be nearly done for the day; I should get him to get ready. I run a mental image of our house in my mind to locate where the invitation was kept. If I remember correctly, it should be kept with the other important mail stuck on the fridge.

As I dialled his work number I pushed my trolley on wards looking for anything else I could cook for dinner some other night.

"Hello!" Came my dad's cheerful voice, most other times I'd smile at hearing his voice but I'm too annoyed at my mum.

"Hey dad, mum just sent me a text telling me that she has a gala on tonight and we're going to have to go for her. Just calling you now to give you a heads up so you can hurry home and get ready."

"Thanks honey, I'll get home as soon as I'm done." I hesitate before asking,

"Dad? Don't you ever get annoyed at mum for doing this to us all the time?"

"No, I don't think I do." Came his simple answer, "It seems in this house hold at least your mother wears the pants!" He joked, but the scowl on my face deepens. Sensing that I was unimpressed he continued, slightly more serious.

"Your mother is very dedicated to her job honey, she doesn't just see it as a job, she sees it as saving people. To her saving people's lives is more important than anything else." That is what makes me so angry! There is always a limit to things! I'm proud of my mother and how dedicated she is to her job but we're family! She has to make some time for us too! I bite the insides of my cheek to stop my self from crying.

"But that's just it dad! We're family! She has to make _some_ time for us too! It can't be all about her job!"

"That's enough Isane. I'll talk to you when I come home." He says, deadly calm and just as serious. I've made him angry. Inwardly I sigh and admit defeat.

"Ok. Bye." I snap my phone shut continuing on my shopping trip, hurrying as I went along. I needed to get home soon and get ready too. Forget the fact that I've got a pile of work to do. Working on autopilot I grab a few more items before heading to the check out counter. After paying I quickly make my way home, the heavy grocery bags pulling uncomfortably on my arms.

Arriving at the small block of apartments where I lived with my parents, I collect our mail before walking up the two flights to stairs to our home. Upon unlocking the front door, I call out into the empty house out of habit.

"I'm home!" As usual silence greets me, sighing I mutter back to my own call, "Welcome back." Dumping the mail on the dinner table and my school bag on a near by chair, I sort through the groceries, storing them as I went along. Once I was done I looked for that invitation supposedly stuck on the fridge. Searching through some old notices I finally found the invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the annual hospital gala ball…_ without bothering to read the rest I take it along with me into my room. Leaving the invitation on my small dressing table I picked out an outfit to wear to tonight's gala as well as pulling out a few home clothes to wear after my shower for the time being. Half way through my shower I hear the front door lock being opened and my dad's loud voice announcing his arrival.

"I'm back!" He shuts the door heavily behind him, making his way into the kitchen as his footsteps thumped through our small apartment.

"Welcome home!" I yell out over the running water. My dad knocks on the bathroom door shouting out his question, not that he really needed to come up to the door to ask his question. He was loud enough as it is.

"When do we have to be there?" I rise out the soapsuds in my hair before answering my dad,

"7.30 is the latest!" Rinsing the last suds off my body I shut the taps before pulling my towel over to dry myself up. As I got into my home clothes for now I called out to my dad,

"We'll have a light something to eat before going! You know how these events are! All talk and not much eating." Before leaving the steamy bathroom I pick up all my discarded clothes off the floor. As I open the bathroom door cool air floods in, dispersing the steam a little.

"Bathroom's free!"

"Where's the food?" my dad asks coming up to me all dirty and smelly.

"Ew. You need a shower." He holds out his arms in an attempt to give me a hug, I quickly dodge him.

"Shower then hug me. I'm clean – you're not." He drops his arms to his side and gives me a nasty pout. Urgh he's such a kid sometimes. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and push him in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll heat up some left overs, after we eat we'll need to get changed and get going." I look up to the main clock in the house and it read 5.30. Tossing some left overs into the microwave I set it on high for two minutes before leaving it to get changed.

.--.

I shut the door behind me before loosening the Ouran school tie, as I lop it off my head I start to undo the buttons on my shirt. Pulling my shirt open on the last few buttons.

.--.

Peeling off my T-shirt, the cool air sends slight goose bumps running all along my body where the T-shirt was removed. Throwing my shirt onto the floor it falls with a slight slump.

.--.

Reaching to my belt I slip the buckle off, as I pull the belt off I unzip my school pants letting it pool around my legs. Dropping the belt where I stood I reach for the suit set out on my bed.

.--.

Pulling off the shorts I wore I quickly fold them up setting them on my bed before picking up a black halter dress gathered at the sides. Good ol' faithful. Pulling it over my head I feel that the dress fit a little more tightly than it did the last time I wore it. Frowning slightly, I turned everywhere inspecting my body. Pulling a face I'll just have to make do – I have no other dress apart from that over the top piece that Karin fixed me up with.

.--.

Doing up the last button on my shirt I smooth the shirt over before pulling the tie on, tucking it under the shirt collar. Turning to face a mirror I start to do up the tie, tightening it before pulling on my jacket to complete the suit.

.--.

"Come on dad! Food's ready!" I yell into our small home, setting the plates out.

.--.

"Master Kyoya, a light meal has been prepared." I turn to Tachibana and acknowledge him.

.--.

"Why are you still half dressed dad?!" I nearly shout, knocking back my chair staring wildly at my dad's half dressed state.

"Couldn't find my shirt…" He mumbles pathetically. Heaving a loud sigh I set my chopsticks down with a loud clatter and storm to his room to get him his shirt. Digging around I find the shirt that was matched with his suit, grabbing it I go back into the kitchen shoving it into my dad's hands.

"Here, found it. Get changed and grab a quick bite – we don't have much time left. We'll be late." Out of habit I draw my lips into a thin line to express my thinning patience and growing annoyance.

"Hey, hey, come on stop sulking." My dad reprimands me. Biting back the bulk of my anger I bite back

"Me sulking? I have my limits too dad. Stop pushing them." Pulling a black face I plonk myself back onto the chair, digging into my food with over done exaggeration. My dad just sighs and lumbers back into his room.

.--.

"Master Kyoya." Tachibana greets me as he opens the door for me. Stepping out of the car a few cameras flash and I caught myself on time from scowling and flash the cameras a charming 'host' smile. I despise them.

.--.

"Argh dad! We're late!" I exclaim loudly half pushing him out the door half pushing my hair up into some sort of bun.

.--.

"We would like to thank the hospital's sponsors and backers – but most importantly, the working staff…" I tune out at the president's opening speech. It's always the same old boring tune.

.--.

"Argh! Dad! It's begun!!" I hiss at him, cracking the door open the inside was all darken and all the lights were focused on the speaker on the stage.

"… And so without further ado, the Chairman Mr. Ohtori." Loud applause breaks out in the room and I take that chance to sneak in with my dad.

"Table 25." I hiss scanning the dim room for our table. Spotting two adjacent seats that are empty I drag my dad along the back wall before turning to the table. Just before we reached the table I see the number 25 on the table card. Nodding to the people on our table I give them an apologetic smile and push my dad towards his chair before taking mine.

.--.

I see a few people moving around as my father begun his speech. Such rudeness, I think condescendingly. A soft voice carries over, a voice so soft I should not have been able to hear but it has been branded so deeply into my mind that I would have been able to pick it up regardless of volume.

"… So sorry… yes… thank you!" I only caught a few snatches of conversation but it is enough for me to identify her as Isane Tanake. Turning to get a better look I only see the back of her chair. Holding down my frustration I can see her smooth exposed back as she moves closer to the man to her right whom I assume is her father. At the sight of such exposed flesh, a sudden flash of jealousy and desire races past my heart startling me unpleasantly making me jerk back to facing the front of the auditorium.

What was that about? I wonder, the emotions just starting to fade. Whatever the reason for that I have a different motive as to why I want to look for her. She has some explaining to do regarding that night at the ball.

.--.

Once the Chairman's speech is over I excuse myself from the table to go to the bathroom. Just sitting there listening to one boring speech is enough to make me want to fall a sleep there and then.

Washing my face did little to stop myself from feeling sleepy but at least I feel fresher. As I step out of the washroom my arm is suddenly pulled forward, making me lurch on my feet. Before I could see who was doing the pulling and where I was going I'm forcefully dragged into the cloakroom.

"Wh-" I'm cut off by a hand being pressed against my mouth before I hear a soft click and a soft overhead light flickers off an on. As my eyes adjust to the light I recognise my captor. Letting out muffled shouts I try to push him back but in no avail.

"If I let you go will you stop yelling?" Forcing myself to calm down I slowly nod my head as far as I can move my head.

"Good." He slowly removes his hand off my mouth; instinctively I swallow in big gulps of air.

"What," I pause to calm my pounding heart, "What do you want from me?" I bite out as harshly as I can considering my situation.

"What were you doing at the masquerade ball?"

"Is this an interrogation?!"

"Yes! What were you doing at the masquerade ball?" he demands harshly.

"It was just a stupid dare! Nothing more, it wasn't meant to hurt anyone or anything! I don't see what's wrong!" A loud slam resonates next to my ear making me flinch.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong. You tell me Isane Tanake, what is wrong with faking your identity to get into a private event?" He hissed, almost leeringly at me.

"I didn't hurt anyone and I didn't go in with any ill intentions!" I protest loudly.

"Maybe you didn't but know that other people aren't like you! Laws are put in place to prevent these things from happening! I could report you to the police for falsifying your identity and you can be fined and jailed!" Another loud bang next to my ear.

"Well if you're going to do that, at least let me have good hearing when I'm jailed!" I bite back daring him to call the police. As if collecting himself, he pulls back and rubs his temples with one hand, the other massaging the bridge of his nose.

"OK, you know what? This isn't a big deal – to be honest I don't even know why I'm letting this bother me at all." He mutters to himself.

"Well if it isn't a big deal then can I go now? I have to receive an award on my mother's behalf." I flare at him. God I feel like a mess, must look like one too now and it's his entire fault. Turning away from him I reach for the door handle, just as I'm about to open the door he holds onto my arm pulling it back.

"I didn't say we were done." He says almost as if it were an order. Shooting him a glare I pull away from the door.

"You have ten seconds to talk once those ten seconds are up I'm out of here. One. Two. Three. Four. Come on – start talking you only have 4 seconds left. Seven. Eight. Nine."

.--.

That little fox – she's taunting me. No one mocks me and lives to tell the tale. I watch her as she slowly enunciates each number even stopping to further deride me.

"You have ten seconds to talk once those ten seconds are up I'm out of here. One. Two. Three. Four. Come on – start talking you only have 4 seconds left. Seven. Eight. Nine." She doesn't know whom she's playing with. As her mouth starts to form the last number, I reach for her arms and pull her forward, pushing her head up to mine before I pressed down hard on her lips with mine. That should teach her a lesson. She is suddenly silent, her form perfectly still.

"…Ten…" She whispers her lips still pressed against mine. As if that was the magic word that freed her, she balls her fists up and pulls my shirt forward, kissing me back.

.--.

_How long have you wanted this? _Have I ever even dreamt of this desire? _You have now._

Soft hands caressing my back send shivers of pleasure through my body. _All right you're good. That much I'll admit._ I reach up to his face and smooth down his face, pushing his glasses off, before running my fingers through his soft hair winding my arms around his neck. All the while kissing and clinging onto each other like starved animals as if the other could provide sustenance.

He suddenly breaks from the kiss allowing me to breath freely, swallowing large gulps of air he still hasn't stop kissing me, I can feel his lips brushing against my jawbone moving erratically down to my neck and shoulders. Biting down on my bottom lip to stop myself from crying out I pull him closer, an emotion so strong I've never felt before urging on my actions. I'm going to regret this later. _No you won't, there isn't anything to regret._ That's right I don't… Do I? Without thinking I open my mouth and the words come tumbling out before I can stop them.

"Please… Don't," I swallow another mouthful of air as my body temperature continually rises.

"Do you want me to stop?" He questions me roughly never really stopping, I open my mouth to answer him but a sudden pinch on my neck followed by a sucking sensation makes me gasp in response instead.

"No… Don't… Don't stop." I sigh in pleasure as he strokes the back of my exposed thigh, bringing it up around his waist.

"Who said I would?" He asks me looking straight into my eyes – his onyx eyes gleaming with an unknown emotion to me but all the same got the message across. _I'm at his mercy now._ Not unless I let him that is. Knowing his game I turn the tables around, slipping my hands under his jacket pushing them off as I went along.

"Don't you dare start." He warns me his voice thick and coarse. I smirk next to his ear whispering,

"Start what? We're far too gone."

"You under estimate me. I'm wounded." He flirts back.

"Is that so? Then let me kiss that owie away." I turn to him, planting a soft kiss on the side of his face, kissing him until I reached the corner of his mouth. A hand slides to my back slipping under the halter to wrap around my body.

"You're playing dirty." I accuse him as his thumb starts to stroke the soft underside of my breast.

"You were the one who had to wear this tonight." He shot back at me, kissing me hard to stop me from responding. While he was distracted I pull his tie off and pop a few top buttons off. Before I can undo another one he breaks away and pulls my hand away from his shirt.

"Don't do that." He warns me again, the warning deadly serious in his eyes. I opt not to reply instead I burrow my head against the crook of his neck breathing in his scent before kissing him tenderly there. For a while we just stayed there, silent and still, save for a few occasional kisses.

"We have to go back." I mummer, chewing anxiously on my bottom lip. Some how the thought of being apart from him is chewing holes in my stomach now. Suddenly with no warning he just pulls back, his actions confusing me. He buttons up his shirt impersonally without so much as a glance at me. Turning to look at me briefly he says flatly,

"You better go first. Get washed up." He pushes the door handle down and swings the door open. I just gave him a blank look. We just about fucked in there and all he can say to me now is 'Get washed up'? You bastard. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I see what you're playing at you bastard. I can't believe I played to your tune." Scrapping all my dignity up together I march out straight into the washroom from which I had been kidnapped. How did we end up like this? You're so stupid Isane, how could you have kissed him back? You should have just pushed him away and ran out of there as if your life depended on it.

I stare at my reflection and what looked me back in the eye was not a sight I was proud of. A flushed face, swollen lips, rumpled clothes and hair I look like I'd just been dragged in by the cat. So to speak. How long was I away for? How would I explain my absence? Scrapping my hair into a presentable bun I decide to just pretend nothing ever happened.

Nothing happened.

_I can still feel his hands on my body. I can still hear myself moaning. I can still feel my knees melting. I can still feel him. I can still feel him feel me. I can still remember what I can do to him._

But nothing ever happened. Unexpectedly my eyes wells up with tears. In this emotional state I pull the hair tie just that bit too much and it snaps in half biting me as it snapped.

"Ouch! You fucktard!" I curse at the broken hair tie. I throw it into the bin with more force than necessary before wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. Leaning on the sink I let the tears pool and fall as they wished, I can't do anything now. Come on get yourself together, you've been gone for too long. I force the tears to stop and as I washed my face I made sure that my heart was sealed for now. It can burst later for all I care; I just need to survive tonight. Slapping my face up to look more awake I walk out of the washroom with my head held high and pretend nothing had happened.

I apologized to my dad, I told him I had a bad stomach then I preceded to turn down everything in sight. I really didn't feel like eating. I was sick to the core. When my mother's name was called I walked up to accept the award on her behalf once that was over I pleaded weakly to my dad to bring me home. By then I felt so bad I must look it too. Everyone at our table was worried that I might have gotten a serious bout of food poisoning but I just brushed them off. I don't need a doctor; I already know what's wrong with me. As quietly as possible I lead my dad out the doors.

"Is there anything wrong honey?" he asks me worriedly on the way home. Looking out the window and fighting back tears I mumble in response,

"No dad, I'm OK must just be tired."

"Sure you don't want to see a doctor? There's a twenty four hour clinic just round the corner."

"I'm fine dad." I insist, never looking his way. Silence lapsed in the car before he broke it again.

"Is it about mum?"

"Mum? What?" then it suddenly dawned on me. The conversation I had with dad earlier today. "Oh! No, nothing about mum. Just don't worry dad, it's probably just a bug – it'll pass in a few days." The rest of the ride home was in silence.

In my room I pull my dress off – too tired to even put it in the laundry basket I just left it where I took it off before pulling on my pajamas and curling up in bed. I'm dead tired and no matter how I looked at it my heart has been broken. That bastard was just playing with my feelings! Pounding my pillow as hard as I could I imagined that as his face, but no matter how much I pounded the pillow the pain didn't ease. After awhile I simply dropped back down onto my bed in an exhausted heap. Hugging the pillow close to me I try to muffle my crying. A soft knocking came from my door and I stopped crying altogether hiding my face and pretending to sleep.

"Honey?" My dad whispers, I don't move a muscle and will him to go away. He pads softly into my room and sets what sounds like a cup on my bedside table before leaning over to give me a good night kiss and to pull the blankets around me. On his way out I hear him pick up my dress before turning the lights off and softly closing the door behind him. Once he has left I start crying all over again. I shouldn't have done that. It'll take me more than a few days to forget what happened. I fall asleep for the first time crying.

* * *

A/N: woot! Go teen angst -.-" you may shoot me now… argh!! I don't even know how it came like this!! And the lime?! It wasn't MEANT to be there!! T-T nothing went as I planned!! Grahh!! These stories have a life of their own -.- please leave a review? It would make my day… and it seems as if this will become multi-chaptered… for now anyways.


	3. Mr brightside

-- Chapter 3

I've accomplished my goal. But I'm extremely irritated. If I'd known she'd have that much hold over me I'd have never accomplished my goal in the manner I did. That was an unacceptable over-sight, and on my behalf as well.

"Is there anything displeasing you Master Kyoya?" I give the maid a glare and she shrinks back to whatever corner she came from.

"Don't bother me for the rest of the night." I growl to the staff before slamming my door shut.

Tossing my jacket with more force than necessary onto the near by couch I pull off my tie with one hand before slumping down on the couch in frustration. I never knew it could be so hard to resist someone; it took all my strength just to pull away and stay away from her all night.

Why did she have to make it so hard? I wonder, pulling off my glasses before massaging my eyes. So warm, so _willing._ With that though I fall into a restless slumber only to wake up to pitch darkness and a deep aching from the pits of my stomach.

.--.

"Hey! Isane!" I feel something sharp poke the side of my ribs, "_Isane!_" I blink once and turn my head to the side where the poking was coming from and I see Karin's worriedly looking at me. I see her nudging her head to the front of the classroom; slowly I turn my head to the front of the classroom to see my teacher looking at me impatiently.

"How nice of you to join our class again Isane." I drop my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Miss."

"Don't let this happen again Isane." She berates me before continuing on with her lesson. Once her back was turned Karin tosses a crumpled piece of paper onto my desk, glancing at the turned back of my teacher I un-crumple the note to read it.

You ok? You've been out of it for the whole day. Did anything happen yesterday?

I glance up at my teacher again before scribbling something down that'd pass as a reasonable answer.

_I'm fine. Nothing happened._ Crumpling up the note I flick it over to Karin's desk just as our teacher turns around. Once the teacher turns back to the board I glance at Karin and she just gives me a 'talk to you later' look compounded by a frustrated glare. I'm not going to get off easy. Turning all my attention back to the lesson I try to ignore her intense stare as well as trying to forget anything happened. Trying to erase all memories from that night proves harder than I thought. Once the lesson ended I try to avoid Karin by rushing out but she beats me to it and pulls me back.

"You tell me what's going on or neither of us is going to have lunch." She threatens me – Karin skipping lunch is normal, for me skipping lunch is as good as suicide.

"I told you! Nothing!" I protest loudly, trying to get out of her grip to go to the canteen. Lunch… My food… I think pained.

"I can tell you're lying Isane. I advise you not to lie to me." She threatens a dark aura starting to mist around her. This is ticking me off.

"Can't you just accept that I don't want to talk about something? I don't want to talk about it ok?" With that I pull my arm away from her and rush down for lunch.

.--.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asks concern apparent on her face.

"Nothing." I brush her off, returning to my work. I glance at her and she just shrugs before walking off to tend to her customers. Life is going on as usual, the Host Club is in business as per normal, and the twins are over doing their brotherly love act but its nothing new. What is new however is the fact that I constantly think of _that girl_. I'm not going to use her name anymore just the fact that she can distract me so easily without even being here is cause for alarm already.

.xxx.

_A soft giggle floats around me, coming from the same point always. Turning my head there is a closed door and without doubt that sickeningly sweet sound is coming from behind those closed doors. This noise is irritating me! Reaching out to open the door I don't see my hand until it has touched the doorknob. _How strange…_ I suddenly recoil my hand. A sensation of warning shot through my body with no warning, making me jump back. _Don't open that door. _With each heart beat the warning rings loud and clear._

_That same irritating giggle! What could be so fascinating?! Without thinking again I pull the door open with such force it slammed loudly on its tracks. A familiar sight greeted me. Tamaki entertaining a guest. What is so irritating about that sound? They don't stop even when the door slams open. Just as a biting comment was about to be let lose on them I notice the girl. She giggles again. Soft white flesh exposed where she had tilted her head back to let out another irritating giggle. _Why is it so irritating? _She turns her head slightly to face me before smirking out of the corner of her lips._

_She's bending slowly, gravitating towards Tamaki. Ever so slowly she twines her arms around him. Around his body. Pushing her fingers through his hair, she whispers something into his ear, breaking out that tinkling laugh again._

Remember me? _Whispers a soft voice with a fragile quality liken to glass. She giggles again, caressing his face with her soft lips._

Of course you don't. _The same voice taunts. With her entirety wrapped around Tamaki she looks up at me smiling a sad yet cruel smile. The kind intended to hurt._

You'll never have me. A soft sigh. _This time I see her speak the words, the voice belonging to her. The sweet transparent voice belonging to Isane. Isane who is willingly kissing my best friend. Seducing him. _Bitch.

You'll never have me. _It is no louder than a whisper on the breeze before everything… everything goes pitch dark._

.xxx.

My eyes snaps open. For a moment I am disorientated, but then I recognise the ceiling I a staring up at. I'm in my room, lying flat on my bed. How did I get here? Wiping my face of cold sweat I struggle to remember if I was carried up here or I walked myself up.

Then the dream floods back with crystal clear clarity. Clenching my jaw I suppress the sudden surge of rage in my blood. Boiling it until it was almost unbearable.

_It was just a dream. A dream. That is all. That never happened._ Slowly I force myself to calm down. It reads just past six on the wall clock. _I will calm down and I will take a walk. When I come back from my walk I will be calm._ Making myself stay as calm as possible I slowly walk down from my loft to the main part of my bed room, forcing myself to slow down as I open the door into the hall way and down another flight of stairs before I made it to the front door.

_Control._ I warn myself as the rage tries to push itself out again. As I walk I can feel the anger drain from me, each step I take reduced the anger by a fraction. I walked till I felt no more anger.

Why did that dream bother me so much? Was it because I couldn't have something? That's just ridiculous. Why would I want her? Of all the eligible women. Why her? Was it the way she was behaving towards Tamaki? Rubbish! I admonish myself. It is just a mere dream.

.--.

"Nnhh…" I mutter rolling over.

"Honey? Honey, wake up." I pull my pillow over my head to block out the sudden flash of light just beyond my closed eyelids.

"No…"

"Honey, dinner's ready – you've got to get up." My dad softly persuades me.

"Not… Hungry…" I grope around for my blanket before pulling it securely over my head. I hear a heavy sigh followed by a soft click and the lights go out. Ah… That's better… Within moments darkness reclaims my consciousness.

Some time later when my groggy consciousness stirs I hear muted voice just beyond my door.

"Dear, I'm worried about your daughter. She hasn't been eating well for awhile."

"She'll be ok, just go to sleep."

Oh. It's my mum and dad. I close my eyes again and fall back asleep.

The next day at school Karin accosts me at my locker.

"What's up with you? When I called yesterday your dad told me you were sleeping. Is that the truth or were you just telling him to avoid my calls?"

"I am not avoiding you Karin, I was just tired that's all. So I took an early night in."

"Do you have a sleeping disease or something?" she asks, squinting her eyes at me trying to find phantom symptoms.

"I do not have a sleeping disease. I was really tired last night." I inform her, slamming my locker shut at the same time.

"Ohhh is that right?" Karin asks me sarcastically, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"Yes, that is correct. Get moving, class starts in ten." I poke Karin in the direction of our first class of the day. And so we begin a day that I had first thought uneventful upon waking, but how I was to be proven oh so very wrong by the time the last bell had gone for the day.

-- Afternoon homeroom roll call

"I got a C! I never get a C! How could she do this to me?!" I rage at Karin, whom I believe was getting sick and tired of my complaints.

"Yes, yes, we know it's a huge travesty – but do you really care about history?" She asks me quizzically.

"No! But that's beside the point! It's all about principle of never getting lower than a B on any thing!" I was not just angry and upset, I was more disappointed. And that was what ate me up.

"Karin, relax. It's not the end of the world! No one is ever perfect! We all make mistakes! Big and small – in turn we learn from them! It's not going to kill anyone!"

"Well how do you know?" I snap back at her.

"Argh! Whatever!" she throws up her hands in frustration before leaving me to stew and fume on myself as she tended to her cleaning up. After awhile just before the final bell rung Karin comes over and asks me,

"Hey, come on – lets go out after school. It'll help take your mind off this huge error done against you. Kay?" Blah, going out is the last thing I want to do.

"No thanks, I'll pass." I brooded, a dark heavy cloud following my every step.

"If you want to be a wet blanket fine. Just stop complaining!" Karin declares adamantly.

"Some fair weathered friend you are!" I bite back angrily; Karin looks at me with fury turning her face red.

"Fair weather friend?! Who are you calling a fair weathered friend Isane? I've done all I can to calm you down and we've been through so much. I'm really hurt Isane." The bell rings and she's out the door before the bell stops ringing.

Oh god. What have I done? I'm such a bitch! Cursing myself I run after Karin but she is nowhere to be found. Dejectedly I make my way home, Karin must have with no doubt left to go down town. Pulling out my mobile phone I type out a seriously pitiful text message to Karin.

To: Karin

**Hey I'm sorry I said all that, can you forgive me? I'm really really really really uberly sorry!! . I know I was a total cow but I'm so sorry and I know I'm wrong. Friends?**

Passing the massive imposing gates of Ouran I glance up at the school emblem engraved on the top of the gates.

It's all your bloody fault I sulk at the gates. If I weren't so caught up in the ball and the gala I'd have done so much more study. _If I'd never meet you Kyoya Ootori, I'd probably have done a lot better on the exam given all the time I spent thinking about you and not studying._

Suppressing an irritated growl I decide to cross onto the other side of the road. And that's where things became a bit hazy… I know someone horned at me… and I turned my head to see an on coming car breaking suddenly and the horrified expression of the driver – then nothing.

.--.

Urgh… where am I? Everything is so blurry… and white… I hate white. Why did that come into my mind now? How strange… I try saying something but it sounds more like a gurgle than anything else.

"Nurgh…" a few moving bodies hover over me.

"She seems to be coming to." One figure says, stating the obvious. As my vision focuses I recognise them as doctors.

"Where… where am I?" I croak out as sensations start to slowly come back. Some one flashes a small light into my eyes making me flinch back involuntarily.

"Do you know your name?" Some one asks. Yes of course I know my name you ejit. I keep that opinion to myself.

"Tanake Isane… Where am I? I mean, I know I'm in a hospital but which one?"

"Ootori Private hospital." Came the short answer. What?? I start feeling woozy all over again.

"My," I pause to take in a deep breath, "My mother, is she working?"

"Your mother?" Some thickhead repeats uselessly after me.

"Yes my mother! She works here! As a nurse. Tanake Misaki, she has to be in the hospital now, she's on duty!" Loud rapid footsteps alert me to more people coming into my ward. Bursting in from the doors is my mother, a worried look so great I've never seen her wear. And it pains me.

"Honey! Oh God! My baby!" She doesn't give the doctors a glance as she near shoves them aside to pull me into a tight hug.

"Mum!" I mumble into her shoulder, hugging her back.

"My goodness! I got a call at the nurse's station and when I get there I learn my daughter has been admitted into hospital after a car accident! Are you OK? Do you hurt anywhere?" She continues to blabber on as she checks every square inch of my body to make sure I wasn't harmed.

"Mum, mum!" I repeat once again to get her attention, she stops suddenly and takes my face in her hands, looking at me with such a serious look I had the urge to divert my eyes away. "Mum, I'm alright. You don't have to be so worried." I say gently, taking her hands in mine. She lets go of my face and pulls me into another hug, sobbing

"My God, I was so scared! They said you were in a car accident and I – I – " She stops there, too choked up to say anymore. I rub her back comfortingly. After awhile her sobbing subsides and she pulls way gently, giving the silent doctors a question.

"Who brought her here? Reported the incident?" they look at one another, their eyes telling each other a silent message. My mother understands and she gives them a piercing glare,

"Well? Who was it?"

"It was I madam." I swivel my head so quickly to the door that I could've added whiplash to my injuries. Wincing slightly before the pain is forgotten as my eyes sought that face I've been thinking of for far too long than considered the norm.

"You…" I breathed out, my mother is just as dumbstruck as I am.

"It was fortunate that I happened to be there at that time to pull your daughter out of the way just before the car could hit her, but unfortunately she sustained some head injury." I reached up and for the first time felt the gauze wrapped securely around my head. My mother practically leapt off the bed bowing and apologising and thanking then more bowing and apologising and more thanking.

Urgh. Get over yourself already. All that, 'no it's fine, as long as she is safe.' Blah blah blah. Who's the invalid here? I fume like a child, just barely concealing my dark aura. I turn to look out the window as they seem that they'll take while.

"And how are you feeling?" He suddenly asks, his voice too close for comfort. A shiver runs up my spine making me sit just that bit too rigidly to be comfortable. Turning to him I give him a strained smile,

"I'm feel just fine, thank you for your concern." My mother hovers uneasily over my bed, smoothing my bed covers before a soft beeping made her jump.

"I'm so sorry honey," she pauses as she glances at her pager, "But I have to go now." She looks at me guiltily, "I'm on duty." She offers, but I just smile and shake my head. As much as I don't like it – I still understand.

"I know, I know… I'll see you tonight." A sharp voice cuts me off.

"No." His eyes quickly dart to my mother's face, he continues smoothly as though he hadn't started on such a harsh tone, "As you know, for head injuries the hospital has to retain her for at least a day to ascertain that there isn't any after effects such as concussion or running any risk of a haemorrhage." My mother nods once, turning back into nurse Tanake and not my mother. It some what saddened me.

"Yes, of course." She leans over and hugs me once before giving me a big kiss – much to my surprise. She hasn't done that for a long time. "I'll see you just before I go home kay? Your dad will arrive soon – you know how far it is from his workplace to the hospital." I nod weakly. At least my dad can stay with me. She smiles at me once more before departing in a more restrained fashion than she had coming in. Shortly after her departure the doctors take their leave, expecting him to follow I wait patiently for him to leave but it is soon only the two of us.

"Thank you for your… help before with the accident. If you hadn't done that I'd probably be in a far worse condition.. So, thankyou."

"What were you thinking? Crossing the road like that without even looking? Especially for such a busy road." He questions me with a cold held in rage that has got warning bells ringing in my head. Or is that just a delayed effect of the accident from this afternoon? "You could've killed yourself!" His voice raises a few pitches making my headache progressively worse. Never even noticed I had one until he started talking to me alone.

"Could you please speak a little softer? I've got a headache." I appeal to him gently, I'm in no mood or condition to argue.

"Damnit. Don't look away from me when I'm speaking to you!" He must be livid from the tone of his voice. I must have caused him great inconvenience.

"Headache…" I remind him softly, then remembering his inconvenience I add, "And I'm sorry for any inconveniences I've caused you. You didn't have to save me from that car since it was my idiotic fault for not looking and you didn't have to send me to hospital let alone stay here and lecture me on my morality while I have a headache." I'm so proud of myself. I said all that without any trace of sarcasm! Maybe it's just the drugs taking hold…

"Look at me." He orders, but this time just that bit softer, warmer. Almost. Since he's being unusually kind about this whole thing I turn my head to face him. He surprised me, he looked more worried than angry. Hesitatingly he reaches out to me, I sat perfectly still as he falteringly reaches out to me before stroking my cheek.

"If you have a headache you should've told one of the doctors before they left. It could be a symptom of a concussion." His words never changed nor his tone but his actions spoke more than he would ever be able to speak.

"Thank you." I whisper, looking right into his eyes.

"Shall I tell you something?" He asks directing his question more to himself that me but I nod anyway. He continues, neither looking at me nor away from me. A soft glaze filmed over his focus as he looked at me, almost as if he was watching some other movie running in his mind's eye, projecting it in my vicinity.

"When I knew you were going to be hit by that car an acute feeling of loss gripped my heart so much I felt as though I was having a heart attack and not a split second later I found myself tackling you aside. I must have been running before I even knew what was happening." His focus clears up, "Strange isn't it?" I shake my head slowly, not wanting to aggravate my headache.

"You gave me a C for history." I admit, earning myself a quizzical look from him. "I thought of you so much that even as I was sitting the exam I was thinking of you." I look at him – giving him a helpless giggle, "Strange isn't it?" I say, throwing his words back at him. He smiles then chuckles, slowly it develops into a full laugh. I've never seen him smile like this before, let alone laugh. His face fascinated me even more, his smile and laugh lit up his face like I've never seen before. I know not of what is humouring him so but I smile along with him, his face and expression explanation enough for me.

"Don't stop laughing and smiling like that. You look like a different person when you do." I tell him, touching his hand still resting on my cheek. His laughter dies and he turns to me with cold eyes.

"You don't have the right to say that." Abruptly he pulls his hand away from my cheek, leaving a warm imprint where his hand had previously rested on. "For all your cruelties you don't even deserve to say such a thing to me." I am confused. Like the last time. Like every other time.

"Me? Cruel? Where do you get your information? If you want to accuse any one of being cruel look no further than yourself." The headache comes in force, making me wince. "Please call a doctor or nurse. My headache is really unbearable now. Ahh, ow…" I shut my eyes tightly, cradling my head in my hands. Even the light feels like a dagger through my head. My eyes start to tear up as I say once again, choking it out, "Please… call a doctor…" My voice falters and within moments there are doctors swarming all over me, babbling incoherent sentences. Just before I fall into blackness I hear something distinctive.

"I'm sorry." It echoes in my mind long after the world I am aware of ceases to be real to me.

* * *

A/N: eee!! Yes I know you'll hate me for this but I see no point in continuing the rest in this chapter when its more suited for the next chapter, and remember! Reviews equals love equals faster chapter out put!


	4. Almost Lovers

Disclaimer: i do not own the song 'Almost Lover' it is by 'A fine frenzy' nor do i own Ouran, or its characters. I just wish i did.

* * *

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?"

* * *

I am pulled away from her as the doctors work on reviving her. A kind nurse leads me out of the ward, pouring out words of encouragement and comfort. I don't hear any of it. She sits me down in the waiting room, handing me a cup of badly made coffee.

But I just really wanted to throw it against the wall.

For the first time I find something that I want to have and protect for my whole life and fate decides to torture me with this. I would have never met her in my life. Never would I have even seen her, let alone know her name but yet somehow she is so ingrained in my life that the prospect of losing her is far worse than losing my own life. I never planned for this to happen. So what is it? Fate? Destiny? God? My just rewards for being such a bastard?

I feel helpless, and I don't like it.

What is this girl to me anyway? She's just someone I met once or twice. But yet she is so important to me?

* * *

I slowly drift into consciousness of the world around me, my vision blurry to begin with but everything starts to come into a greater focus. I open my eyes and look up to the ceiling. For a long while I stay like that, just adjusting my eyes to the light, when I hear a soft click to my left I turn my head slight to that side to see the back of a nurse. When she comes to my bed side I ask her,

"Is my mother around?" She smiles at me before adjusting something on the IV dropper.

"She's resting now, but she's just outside your room. I'll call her in after I fix your IV. The doctor predicted that you would come to by today." Checking that everything was in working 

order she leaves to call my mother in. The woman who walked in that door looked like my mother but her face was drawn too tight to have been my mother. My heart hurt looking at her. I caused my mother that much worry and pain. She wearily makes her way to me before enveloping me in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry mum." I whisper. I hear her take a deep breath in before sobbing into my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter honey, I love you and you're fine. That's all I care about." I rub her back comfortingly we stay like that for awhile before she pulls back and settles herself into a chair next to my bed. Brushing my hair away from my face she says,

"Your dad is at work now but he'll come by this evening." I nod mutely before asking,

"How long was I out for?"

"About three days. The doctors said that if you didn't wake up by tomorrow you'd be in a great risk of being in a coma." Her lips tremble before she bit on her bottom lip to stop her tears.

"I'm ok now mum." I say reassuringly, giving her a smile and she returns a half-hearted one.

And so I spend the next week resting and recovering in the hospital, Karin visits me every day with updates at school and homework to do. But I never see him. As much as I try to pretend it doesn't matter, a niggling in my heart keeps me awake on most nights. One night I lie there on my bed just staring up to the ceiling and as always my thoughts drift to him and a new sensation pierces my heart.

_Why don't you come? I miss you so much._

Without moving a muscle tears begin their initially slow trek down my face before the stream becomes a river. Sucking in a hard breath more tears make their way down my face. Even after closing my eyes the tears still keep streaming from under my closed lids.

In the morning I wake up with a tear stained face.

The day passes with nothing eventful happening, the nurses come and go, the hospital food appears and disappears everything moving as it always had. Until the evening when my mother visits me with a large overnight bag I recognise.

"Hi honey." She smiles before kissing me, I point to the bag.

"What's happening?"

"I was going to come see you this afternoon but it got too busy for me to come to tell you that you're being discharged today." She smiles even more and I pull my face into a smile. If you could even call that a smile.

"That's great." She frowns for a moment,

"Is anything the matter honey?" I look at her concerned face and mentally slap myself into shape. There's no reason why my mother should worry about my ridiculous pining. I force another smile to look more natural.

"Nothing, nothing... Just a little tired." I say giving her a small smile. She breaks out into a relieved smile,

"That's normal. Come on I've got to pack up your things. When your dad comes we'll be going home."

"When is he arriving?" I ask.

"In a few moments, I got a call from him just a while ago telling me he'd be here soon."

"Oh... ok then." I smile at my mum again to reassure her.

That night I lie in my unused bed for over three weeks. It had a strange feel. As if it wasn't my bed anymore. I lay there for a period of time which had just stopped but in reality time was always moving. I shut my eyes and hope for the restful darkness of deep sleep to claim me. Within moments a dreamscape of an alternate reality took hold of my mind and senses.

_A slim hand caresses my collar bone, its owner leaning next to my ear whispering words so soft it's almost a breath. I don't catch a word _but I feel every sensation_. A soft lip brushing against my ear, a gentle hand on my back, a barely there finger tracing my collar bone up my neck, outlining my face._

_A tear slips down my face. The hand reaches up and wipes it away. I try to see its owner's face but _I never see it_. The unknown lover holds me close, always whispering into my ear but a word I do not catch. The tears never stop. The gentle hand never stops wiping away the tears. The gentle touches of comfort never stop._

I open my eyes to the bright light of the day. My pillow is damp with tears.

_Why don't you come? I miss you so much._

I roll onto my side away from the door when my mother comes in.

"Honey, it's time for breakfast." She gently shakes my shoulders.

"I'm not hungry yet mum. I'll come out soon." She sighs softly before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind her.

_You bastard. Why don't you come?_ I sob soundlessly into my pillow. My heart twists harder and I sob harder into my pillow. Remembering his expression the last time I saw him made the pain worse.

In the week I was given off school I got myself together. I stopped myself from thinking about him. The moment I think about him the flood gates open. So life went on as usual, well as normal as I could force myself into. Every day I pass those gates and every time I force myself to look somewhere else, if Karin noticed she never mentioned it. My heart was sealed and so were the tears.

Today is the same as every other day. The moment I leave my room I seal my heart up and fake everything I show to people. Once I bid goodbye to Karin and went my own way my shoulders dropped, my smile stopped giving some relief to my aching face muscles. How did I smile so much before without feeling the pain? I'm sure he doesn't even think about me. It's just me. My mask is cracking. I quickly patch it up, I still have to give face to my parents, and it can't come off until I go to bed.

As I let my feet do the walking, I keep my head down just barely able to stop myself from crying.

"Why are you looking like that?" The shock makes me look up suddenly; it gives me no time to plaster over my mask. That voice so deeply imprinted in my mind I was convinced for a moment that it was just a mere construct of my mind until I see him standing in front of my front gate.

My eyes brim over with tears. That's the last straw; I can't hold it in any more. Crying with abandon I drop my bag on the floor sobbing my eyes out. And just like my dream of the unknown lover he is next to me, hugging and comforting me.

"Where... I..." I never finish my sentences. I just keep crying into his shoulder to stop myself from choking on my own tears.

"I'm sorry." That is all he says. I cry harder into his shoulder and curl up into his warm chest...

My eyes snap open. I'm in my room. Lying in my bed. I hear my mother calling for me. Its morning, time for school. My pillow is soaked with my tears. _What? It was just a... dream...?_ My heart breaks into a million pieces. I cry and cry I sob and bawl. The door opens with great haste and my mother is beside me in a moment.

"_Honey? Honey?! What's the matter? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Does anything hurt?"_ Everything hurts. Everything. I hug my mother and cry even harder.

* * *

A/N: sigh sorry everyone! you had to wait this long and all you get is Isane breaking down... kicks self the author is sincerly sorry TT hope you enjoyed it tho! (somehow...) please do leave a review! any comments, critque etc will be nice flames as usual will go into the bin.


	5. Who's that girl?

Chapter 5

* * *

"_Don't stop laughing and smiling like that. You look like a different person when you do."_ That line keeps running round and round my head. I can think of nothing but the way she looked when she said that. Griping my pen harder I grit my teeth and scribble down some figures and results. This isn't the time to be distracted.

_Her smile._ It was so enchanting. I drop the pen in frustration. I abruptly push back from my desk before picking up the shirt that was hung on the back of my chair. Storming out of my room I grunt something to one of the maids and just fume my way out of the house. As I walk down the street I pull the shirt on before shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. Ignoring the looks and whispers I am getting I just let my feet do the walking to where ever it felt like going. I keep walking without looking where I went. The next time I absorbed anything around me is when my feet stop all of a sudden outside a non-descript house. _No. 57 Tanake_. I walked all the way to her home...? I check my watch. It had only been twenty minutes since I left my house. _I lived so close to her?_ She lives right on the fringe of the wealthy suburbs and ordinary suburbia. The street is so quiet if I strained my ears I can almost swear I can hear... _crying?_ It's more like... sporadic sobbing. _Who's crying?_ I look around to pin-point the sound but it doesn't come from anywhere but the house I am standing in front of. I stare up at the house, watching its windows for any sign of human activity. But nothing. The crying continues but nothing indicates anyone is home. I shake myself. Must just be hearing things... I assure myself weakly before making my way home. The soft sobbing following me every step.

"Master Kyoua! Where have you been?" Tachibana asks me worriedly.

"Nowhere." I reply, before ascending to my room.

After that, I visited her house every day. Sometimes I stay for a few minutes sometimes for nearly an hour. But no one ever comes out. I hear the crying still, but it's not so often anymore. Sometimes I hear no crying, other times I hear heart wrenching crying, and sometimes I just hear soft sobbing. I'm going crazy. I hear someone crying when I visit her house. There is no one crying but I hear it all the time. Sometimes I don't even have to be anywhere _near_ her house. I just hear crying.

I often hear the crying coming from the window on the top right corner of the house facing the street. I always stare at that window but it is never opened. Not even its curtains. I have not set my eyes on her for months now. I wonder how she is. How she looks like. _I wonder if she has enchanted some other sucker like she did me_. I am taken a back. Startled I blink a few times to clarify what thought just went through my head.

"Kyo-chann..." Hani-sempai wheedles me, "What's the matter? You don't seem too well."

"I'm perfectly fine Hani-sempai." He looks crestfallen but this is all I can share. On this day, I visit her house once again. But something is different today. I see people moving around in that room, and voices rising and falling. I can't hear anything that is being said but I know an argument is going on. There is a loud voice and a softer voice, the person with the louder voice is obviously dominating but somehow the person with the softer voice is the cause of all the frustration. The voices drift away and I go onto the other side of the road sitting under a large shady tree to conceal my presence. From here I can see everything. The door opens with a loud bang.

"This is enough! Enough is enough! Quit moping! It's not the end of the world is it?! We hurt; we move on, we heal. But two months like this?! Soon enough your parents are going to have to admit you into the psychiatric ward at the hospital!" The loud voice is now identified as a female voice. A voice I've never heard before. "We are going to bring you out and we'll have great fun and you are going to forget about this bastard! OK?" She drags out a reluctant figure dressed in over sized clothes and a large sun hat.

"First thing we're going to do is buy you some good clothes! After that we'll have a huge ice-cream and sweet binge! And if you still feel horrible about this guy – not because of the junk, I'm going to drag you off to the amusement park for the rest of the day! No moping for today!!" I unconsciously strain to take a look at the figure being dragged out but that hat does not reveal its owner's identity that easily.

"... Stop it Karin. It's no use." A tired voice comes from under the hat. I recognise that voice instantly. Then suddenly I feel a sharp pang in my chest, how did that vivacious girl I knew become like this?

"No use my ass! We are going and that's that!" She drags Isane after her; Isane not even strong enough to fight back meekly follows. I let them go for about fifty metres before following them. They take a train down into town, going to the biggest shopping district in this area before the girl named Karin started to pull Isane into every single boutique store along that road.

As the day progressed into evening there is no change in Isane's expression. She still looks as dead and tired as she did in the afternoon. Can I do _nothing_ to change that expression? I receive many calls from home and from Tachibana but before the afternoon even passed I had switched it off.

At some point Karin forces Isane to change into something they had bought. It looked wonderful on but she looked just as dead. I stand one person behind them at an ice-cream queue and strained to listen in on their conversation.

"Come on, cheer up. It's not the end of the world." Karin coaxes Isane to co-operate but she doesn't get a reply. Their turn comes and Karin orders for the both of them, when they leave the line I spilt away from the line too – making sure I kept my distance. At some point a few guys joined them, obviously no one they knew but Karin flirted with them. All of them tried talking to Isane but she didn't give them any response, save for a few one worded answers. It leaves me feeling somewhat elated. By the time night came Isane is still the same, she has neither cheered up nor fell into a deeper depression. Karin stops and sits down on a nearby bench, pulling Isane down with her. I sit behind the tree just behind the bench and strain to hear what they were saying.

"I don't know why you're so hung up on this guy." Karin says sighing.

"I don't either." Came her short deadpan answer. "I just know that I hurt all the time. It pains me the most when I'm thinking about him. So can we just move on? I don't want to talk about this."

"No, we can't because you aren't dealing with this properly. We'll sit out here and you keep talking. I don't care if it makes no sense I just want you to talk it out."

"I can't stop thinking about him. I can't, I won't. It – I love him so much. Just thinking about him brings me so much pain but it's like... I can't describe that feeling but it's painful but the momentary bliss I get from thinking about him is my pay off." I won't dare hope it is me. One, I don't want to be the cause of her pain and two; I won't let myself hope needlessly.

"This isn't good for you. You know that right?" Karin asks her with concern showing through her voice.

"I know... but I don't want to stop. I can't imagine not thinking about him. He's just so ingrained into me." Karin reaches over and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I should never have gotten you to do that dare. If I hadn't made you do it you wouldn't be so miserable now." Regret colours her voice, but more importantly one word triggers a memory. Dare? I remember...

"I want to see him so much!" Isane's voice cracks, "I want to see him..." I hear a loud stifled sob.

"Come on honey. I think you've had enough for today. Do you want to go home?" Karin asks softly. I don't hear a response but I assume she said yes because in a moment Karin is helping Isane off the bench.

.--.

I curl up in bed, pulling my blankets tightly around me. Karin gives me a big hug before leaving my room, switching off the lights on her way out. At night I dream, and dream. I dream in continuity, I dream in fragments. But I keep dreaming.

Muffled voices, thumping boots. Those are my only markers of time passing and after the longest time – my door opens.

"There she is doctor; she won't eat or drink anything. I'm worried... I _scared_." Is that my mother? She doesn't sound right... I let it slip and I fall back into an oblivious haze. A light hand unlike my mother's or father's nudges my shoulder.

"Isane? Can you hear me?" A strange... person... I shut my eyes even tighter and block out the world around me.

"Isane?" It's not going to leave me alone. I grunt a response.

"Mmm. Tired..." I grumble rolling away.

"Have you eaten anything in the last 24 hours?" What's 24 hours? I ate something but I don't know when. It could be yesterday it could be a month ago. I don't know.

"I don't know..." I pull the covers tighter around me. The hand retreats and I fall back into a state of being half awake. Everything sounds like I'm underwater...

"Bring her to the hospital; we have to give her a full health check up before we can get a psychiatrist to asses her condition. I hope things turn out for the best for you Misaki, I really do."

* * *

A/N: Wow. This is a train wreck. T.T I'm really sorry for not updating for ages but now you know why I didn't. T.T I've re-written this chapter at least 3 times and it still didn't turn out the way I wanted it to… The believably of this whole plot has now become non-existent (not that it was that realistic to begin with) and as much as I wish to make this as realistic as possible, I've failed to do so. So I'm so sorry, if you're still interested to continue reading this do let me know T.T or this'll be shelved for an indefinite period of time and I'll probably never finish it.

This was never meant to be multi-chaptered, it was supposed to be finished at the end of the first chapter but by popular demand I've continued it for everyone's reading pleasure! So if you still want to read this let me know! I'm so sorry for this long A/N, but I felt that you all deserved an explanation of some kind.


	6. Sexual Tension

Chapter 6

* * *

.xxx.

A bright cheerful girl, running, laughing, talking, smiling. _Why is she smiling?_ She is so familiar… _My vision is fades and a bright blinding light replaces the darkness_. She is joined by a handsome young man. A man with a head of black hair. _He's mine! Stop!_ A silent scream comes from my mouth and the girl turns around. _It's me._

_It's me._

That girl is me.

She turns and smiles at me, all the while still walking away. I run and run and run. I run until I could not breathe any more. But yet I can never catch them. I look up one last time and they fade away into nothingness. The fear grips my heart and squeezes all the air out of my lungs until I'm gasping for air…

.xxx.

"Isane? Isane!" I jerk up. Cold sweat beads my forehead, running rivulets down my ashen face. My mouth is moving and I feel myself say something but it's not until a few moments later do I register what I've been saying. Screaming. _Kyoya._

I'm frantic. I've lost my mind. Nothing yet everything made sense. My eyes are wide open but I'm not seeing anything. I'm in a strange room. _The hospital._ How did I get there? I don't remember coming here. Where am I? I twist about feverishly to search for something familiar. A pair of cool hands takes my face and stills my head. My eyes are still darting about to look for something. Anything.

"Isane. Look at me." A commanding voice. I settle my skittish eyes on the figure in front of me. It's a doctor.

My lips are chapped and my mouth is dry.

"How did I get here?" I croak out. Thankfully he answers my questions in a straight forward manner.

"Your parents have admitted you into the hospital and you came here a few hours ago. You were asleep when they moved you. That is why you don't remember anything of the move from your home to the hospital. It is very disorientating but you must work with me here Isane." I nod mutely.

He does routine checks, asks me the date ten times, my name another five times and where I am another six times. I'd be annoyed by now, but I have no more energy to be anything but passive.

He lets my screams of desperation go and does not question my nightmare. For that I am grateful.

.--.

"Did you hear?" The nurses whisper in the corridors as I pass, "That girl in room 201 kept screaming for master Kyoya..."

"I _know_! What…" I just shake my head and quicken my pace to Dr. Izuki's office. She'll know what to do with this girl. She clearly has no physical trauma but I believe the accident she was involved in has made a deep emotional impression.

Knocking lightly I twist the door handle open before I get a response. She'll be there.

"Aki! What're you doing here?" Dr. Izuki, completely thrown by my sudden appearance greets me by my first name.

"Good evening to you too Dr. Izuki." Gently I shut the door behind me as I enter her office.

"You're far too caught up in all that '_Dr. so and so_' – we've known each other for what? 30, 40 years? Since we were in diapers!" Izuki has always had a gripe over my insistence for honorifics in the work place. She is also always vague about anything not relating to medicine. We've known each other exactly 36 years since pre-school when we were four. She knows this. I glare at her but let it slide. She waves my formality aside and offers me a seat, standing up to get a drink for me.

"Don't worry about the drink Yuki," I wave her back to sit down. "I'm just here for a short while. I have a favour I want you to do for me." She raises her eyebrows at me. I can see the cogs ticking over in her head now. Annoying me slightly I beat her to the punch adding, "Yes, I _am_ asking you for a favour. The world is not ending, pigs are not flying and I'm not superman. You may skip your gloat." She doesn't even bother to suppress her grin. Tch. Why am I even friends with this person? I sigh inwardly.

"What is it that I can do for you Aki? And you _know_ I'm willing to do anything for you considering everything you've done for _me_ over all these years."

"I have a patient in room 201, she has no physical injury but she has been in a recent accident and I feel that she has some emotional trauma over the incident that has not been resolved. If you could be so kind as to look into her case for me?" I pass over the patient file and for a moment she doesn't accept so I just drop it on her desk. A bemused smile crosses her face before she slinks around her desk to me.

"First you're asking me nicely and in the next second you're just simply demanding – no _ordering_ me to look into this case for you. Sometimes, I really can't figure you out." She shakes her head in a bemused way, chuckling as she did so. Getting over her chuckling fit she picks the patient file up before hitting me on my head with it.

"What do you say?" She asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Thank you Yuki." I reply stoically. Knowing that it'll be the most she'll ever get out of me she just smiles in response and nods her head. Just as I turn away she calls me back.

"Hey, Aki. Come here a moment, you forgot something." Turning around, I dutifully walk back to her. Grinning cheekily she steps up to me and without me noticing she slips her hand around my back and gives my derrière a squeeze.

"My place after work. Take your time sweetie. I've got all night." My face burns a fierce red and I splutter after her. Taking her cue, she turns me around, opens the door for me and gives me a hard shove out her office.

"Don't worry. I'll check up on your patient tonight. Don't be late! I'll be waiting." She winks at me before the door is shut. I walk all the way to my office before I remember that I needed to tell her about Isane's nightmare. Oh well. I'll tell her tonight I suppose.

.--.

"Yuki?" I voice out into the dark room, playing with her hair as I did.

"Hmm…?" Was her sleepy reply.

"Did you manage to see my patient today?" At the mention of my patient she perks up a little.

"Yeah, yes I did – she looked terrible Aki. Whatever that's eating her is really making a physical impact on her health. If nothing is done soon I fear that she will have a physical condition soon."

"What did she tell you?" I ask quietly, nuzzling her hair.

"Nothing much, she was reluctant to tell me anything but it's understandable. I'm new to her; I think it'll take her awhile to open up to me. I'll see her everyday cuz I really want to get her issues resolved as soon as possible without her feeling threatened by me pushing her too much."

"Well… I don't know if this'll be of any help, but when I went into see her she had been having a nightmare and when I woke her up she was yelling – no, _screaming_ Kyoya's name." Yuki bolts right up, the covers not quite reaching her breasts. God they're sweet.

"You mean _our_ Kyoya? As in the heir to the whole Otori empire?"

"Yes… well it sounded like it. I don't know any other Kyoya. She may have been thinking about another boy." I add in hastily. "We don't even know if she has any connection to _that_ particular Kyoya." Yuki settles back down on my chest and her weight is a welcome relief.

"Well regardless, I'll have somewhere to work from when I see her instead of trying to poke randomly around and hope I hit the jackpot." I nod mutely, not really paying attention to the topic anymore.

"Babe?" She prods me.

"Mmm?"

"I know you love my breasts, but could you fondle them and actually pay attention to the fact that you are rather than just treating them like stress balls?" I startle and realise that I was.

"Sorry honey… I'll be more gentle, I promise." Rubbing my nose against hers she grins and whispers,

"I know, you're _always _gentle. I was just playing with you." I shut my mind to her words and kiss her.

"Mmm… I know you were…" With that I seal her lips with my own, tumbling over her, loving her for as long as I wanted to. Until either exhaustion or day claimed us.

* * *

A/N: new perspective! I've been sitting on my arse for so long over this story that I had actually thought that I'd give up for good! But it seems that telling the story from another perspective is a good renewal! Yay for sexual tension – my muse feeds off it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat…


	7. Quicksand

**Quicksand – 7**

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is the first update I've done in years, I think most of you have already forgotten about it but here's the next chapter! It's probably nothing like I had originally intended but at least it's not stuck at a writer's block anymore. Also, since I've grown up quite a bit since the last update, things may not completely mesh in terms of adult themes and issues covered but I still hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

It is another day at the hospital. How many days have I spent here? It feels like an eternity but I am told I was only admitted late last night. There is nothing wrong with me; I keep repeating it over and over in my head and to anyone who asks. But is it really the truth? I don't even know any more. I'm only clinging onto an anchor of certainty, which, I don't even know if it is certain any more.

A kind nurse brings me my meals and mum visits as often as she is allowed and sometimes she sneaks a peak in to make sure I'm ok. At about 4 in the afternoon a new doctor visits me. She sits down in the visitor chair next to my bed and starts in a gentle voice as though I were a frightened animal.

"Good afternoon Tanake-san, my name is Doctor Izuki and I have been asked by your attending physician to check on you. I specialise in mental health care and I guess I'd be what you'd call a '_shrink'._" She added the last word in inverted commas with her fingers. I gave her a weak smile for the effort she was putting into it. She instantly became professional and began her line of questions, something I was getting uncomfortably used to.

"Would you like to tell me how you are feeling at the moment?" She does not take out any clipboard or pens like the other doctors. It reassures me for a moment but the pause in conversation that is sitting there between us becomes heavier and heavier until I exhale.

"I feel fine." Nodding to affirm my feelings I study the doctor's face. She's not buying it.

"I know this is hard for you to open up about it to a stranger like me, but it is often very liberating to tell a stranger what is really happening. You have no fear of censure or judgment in this situation and I think it will really help you on your journey to understanding what it is that is troubling you." Wow. I have not heard something like this since I sat in the nurses' office in the 7th grade discussing my newfound monthly friend. I chew on my bottom lip and look down, figuring out what to say next. I look up at the doctor and say with a renewed confidence that it's everyone else being nuts,

"All I know is that there is nothing wrong with me and everyone is overreacting."

"Really Tanake-san? If everything is fine why do you think your parents brought you here?" That doctor has a point. I ponder on it and answer,

"Have you thought about the possibility that it's not me? Maybe it's everyone else." She nods her head slowly, leaning in closer to me so that she's looking me in the eye.

"I have, I spoke to your mother and father for a short while and it appears that they are really concerned about you. They seem to be fine to me." She pauses and rests a hand on the edge of my bed, looking up briefly before addressing me once more.

"Then there is the matter of your nightmares." She pauses to let it sink in. I look away from her. This is humiliating! Did everyone know about them? Why didn't they say anything about it? My face burned with embarrassment and a tinge of anger.

"What about them?" I choke out in a strangled voice unlike mine.

"It was brought to my attention by your attending physician. Your parents do not know about them as of yet." Its as if she could read my mind! I take in a deep breath hisses through my teeth.

"Please don't tell them about it." I whisper.

"Will you talk to me about it then? And no matter your decision, I will never tell your parents." I look down but she angles her head down to keep looking at me.

"It – " I hesitated and looked up at her again, twisting the sheets between my fingers. I drew in another breath to start again.

"It happened so quickly." I frowned and carefully pleated the stark white sheets between my fingers.

"What did?" She probed gently, removing the sheets from my fingers as she did.

"Everything. Him. Me. The obsession I mean." I stop myself, too close to sounding slightly psychotic. I give her an apologetic look and pick up the sheets between my fingers again. I can't stand not doing something, _anything_ while trying to talk about this. She seemed to understand and left me be with the sheets.

"The obsession over what?" This time her voice was even softer, gentler, holding an almost a hypnotic quality to it. My eyes defocused from the sheets that I hold in my hands and all I could see was a blur, but my mind's eye was so… so clear.

"The obsession over him, seeing him, hearing his voice…" The timbre of his voice rings in my ears and my skin prickles with his phantom touches.

"I know – " I stop to suppress the urge to cry and swallow hard in a futile attempt to rid the lump in my throat. "I know _this_ at least isn't normal. It's a ridiculous infatuation!" At that statement my eyes cleared and I could see the sheets again.

"It's ok, don't get upset over this. It's positive that you recognise that this is not good, we can at least take steps to reduce the effects of your obsession. As we all know, knowing is the first step in a long journey." That same hypnotising voice, it's so soothing too. So soothing that I let myself fall into it.

"Tell me how you feel when you feel the obsession grip you." The sounds from the corridor dim and all I can hear are my breathing and thumping heart.

"I'm always in its grip." It's such a strange feeling. As though I was floating in water – all sounds are muted except the sounds I make.

"Then tell me how you feel." She sounds so distant now, I wonder if she stood up and walked away. I look up and she is right next to me, right where she first sat down.

"I feel empty all the time, and when I think about him, the emptiness goes away for awhile. When I see him, I feel like life has come back to me. It is nothing I've ever felt before. It's almost like the rush of falling on a rollercoaster but so much more powerful. I can't help but want it more." I'm terrified of what I'm saying. I look at her for reassurance but her face is unreadable, a placid lake has replaced her expressions. Somehow that makes me nervous and I babble on uncontrollably.

"It sucks me in and when I try to fight it, it gets worse." She suddenly breaks her silence and it startles me.

"How do you feel when you are at school?"

"I feel… I feel the same but its duller, I can do things and talk to people like normal. When I'm alone it crashes in like…" I struggle to find the right word.

"Like you're drowning?" She supplements helpfully. I balk at the comparison but I cannot reject the comparison because it wasn't exactly like drowning but it was very close. I hesitate while I evaluate her choice of comparison before I came up with my own.

"Quicksand. It's like I'm in quicksand. The more I struggle the further I sink." She straightens in her seat and the world comes to an acute focus; sounds in the corridor are now deafening and everything around me sharpened in colour and focus.

"I'd like you to try something." I turn to her and her face had a clarity I did not see before.

"Try meditating for an hour everyday. More if you have to – the goal of this exercise is to empty your mind of everything. It will be incredibly difficult at first but you must keep persevering for an hour everyday. While meditating, keep your mind as blank as possible – don't think about anything. If it helps just focus on your breathing."

"An hour every day? I don't have that much time to spend on something that isn't achieving me anything!" I protest with the first signs of energy for a long time.

"Are you sure you won't be achieving anything? Tanake-san, this is allows you to focus on absolutely nothing everyday which will help with your constant obsession. It will allow you to learn how to quell it when it overwhelms you. You are in effect trying to learn a coping mechanism. I'd much rather begin with learning coping mechanisms than jump straight to the drugs. They are an easier way out but they numb everything, including any joy in your life. Please consider doing this for at least an hour a day, it will calm your mind and give you power over your obsession." Power. That's it. This is why I can't escape it; escape him. He – no, _it_ has power over me.

With renewed energy, I nod and respond affirmatively. "I will." She smiles gently at me and takes my hand in hers.

"I will check on you in a few days, give this a go and tell me how it turns out for you."

.-.

Within a few days I was discharged and the doctor who saw me about my nightmares did not visit before I went home. I had been meditating as she said but it had been very difficult, the first time I tried it my mind kept drifting and the quiet of my mind allowed him to flood it. It was a difficult fight and by the end of the hour I was exhausted. It got better each day I tried and though it is still hard, it isn't as hard as the first time I tried it.

As I had missed too much of the school term my parents were advised by the school to withdraw me from classes and re-enroll in the next available term but, instead of that they agreed that we should just move to another place. I tried everything to stop them from moving us, I wouldn't be with Karin, and I'll be in a strange school, a different place and most importantly I wouldn't be anywhere _near _him.

Dr. Izuki did visit me on my second day discharged from the hospital, and to my surprise she agreed with my parents about moving away! She reasoned that the further away I was from things that link me to anything that reminded me about my obsession, the faster I would be able to control it. It made perfect sense, but I still felt unreasonably anxious about it, and it wasn't totally attributed to my loss of Karin and everything familiar. She promised to call every few days and she gave me her personal number so I could call her anytime I was getting to the end of my rope. In the end, I could do as much as stopping a tsunami from hitting in regards to persuading my parents and newfound shrink that staying would've been the better option.

On the last day in town, Karin and I took a walk around the neighborhood one last time, walking past the impressive gates of Ouran I felt a familiar twinge of anxiety but pushed it clear out of my mind by blanking everything out like I do when I meditate.

Whatever apologies, regrets or past issues were forgotten today. It was way past our control and a silly dare – _the last one_, changed me. Perhaps forever.

I hugged her goodbye and she promised to visit as often as she could before I got into the moving van. It was then that I thought I saw something. Something startling enough to get my heart racing and palms sweaty; the back of a familiar head of onyx hair and a glint of glass in the shadows as whatever I saw melted into the growing shadows of the darkening evening. All at once, I felt everything sinking around me, trapping me just like every other time; like a quicksand.

My mother must've noticed my paling complexion as she held my hand and asked,

"Is everything ok sweetheart?" With the most painfully worried expression on her face, I tried my best to ease her heart and smiled.

"I'm fine mum, it's nothing. We should probably head off before it gets too late." With that, dad started the engine and we begin to leave the only place I've ever known to be home.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yeah. She has a mental disorder now. Don't you just love how things have turned out? It's really turning out as unpredictable as life. Ah well. See you in the next chapter? Maybe?


End file.
